Just Throwing It Out There
by TigerRaiken
Summary: Sometimes, even Prince Charming needs a little push to go get his princess...Or even a throw. Sometimes outside sources work for that throwing part. One-shot


**A/N: Let's make this clear, I have no idea what I'm doing; I only recently got vacuum sucked into the RWBY fandom 2 weeks ago, and this has been on my mind for about a week. SO let's take into account that this may or may not turn into something or tis just may be a one-shot boost of confidence from an OC of mine from FOREVER ago named Raiken Shockwire. Yeah, this is my first fanfic in a WHILE**

**Jaune Arc is a doofus, we all know he is. But he's an adorable, brave, kind-hearted doofus that needs a slap in the face.**

**I do not own RWBY All rights claimed my Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

"Jaune"

"But I'm so useless and and..just look at her!"

"No really Jaune, I'm looking at her-"

"No no no! I need you to come here and stand my eye level-"

"..."

"Ok maybe you have a little trouble with that-"

"Hey!"

"But anyway, l-look at her!" To make the young man's point, he grabbed the dark-skinned girls' wrist to try to make her stand his height and look on at the gathering of girls near the fountain area. Jaune, the loveable idiot of a blond had to bend down to his companions' 4'9 height and see at her level, causing just a bit of strain on his back.

"Ok..."

"Look!"

"What _exactly _am I looking for here? All I see is Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora and-"

"Pyrrha."

The dark-skinned girl narrowed her gleaming orange eyes to her...acquaintance of a friend that called himself Jaune Arc. Why he sought her out of all things, basically 1. How he had no blatant disregard for races whether they be Human or Faunus (like herself) which obviously had him on her side. She had only known him for a few weeks now but the only other girl Jaune associated himself with that sort of had a 'bro-code' (but being female), was Ruby.

And Raiken Shockwire didn't exactly exude...feminine to people around her. More of a tomboy than anything. And this is most likewise she was in the situation she was in now. Jaune dragging her away from her P.E. class where the girls just so happened to have a free period and gather around the fountain like it was a feeding ground for animals. Ok maybe that joke was a bit bad for someone like herself.

"Yes, Pyrrha, Spartan/Amazoness, top of the class huntress that's also _very _beautiful..." She could honestly go on even more about the red-heads amazing qualities. But right now it just seemed like she and blunder boy were watching them like 2 perverted old men. When she heard no reaction from him, she swished her tiger tail impatiently. 'Once again stuck in a trance I see.' Quickly rolling her eyes and making hher shrug him off her shoulder.

"Who is also tooootally into you."

"Pfft, not likely."

"I could the air with my blade with how THICK the unresolved romantic tension in the air, it's driving me up the wall." The sigh of annoyance hinted in her tone. In the time Jaune had become her friend, it was made clear from the Spartan that he was in all aspects 'off limits' which she dully respected. But with her feline senses, and Jaune's impenetrable wall of idiom that was his obliviousness, someone needed to wake him the hell up!

"Look Rai, she..I'm not good enough for her. For all I know she might have someone back home who's respectfully waiting for her, and then they can fight to their hearts content in arena fights." Depressed once again, he leaned back away from the eyes of the gathering girls. One leg rested against the hard surface of the outside school wall. "I'm just not cut out for all that. But!" Seeing the tiger faunus' eye twitch from being impatient. "I know...that you know...she, likes me."

Seeing that his oblivious shield was momentarily stunned, she beamed with joy final feeling happy for the guy. "Well about frakkin' time! Wait a minute, why haven't you let her know? You like _her_. She likes _you._ We all win riht?...Right...please tell me 'riht or so help me I'll that that expandable shield and shove it up somewhere and then we'll really see how it expands then!" Getting too into the moment of bodily harming someone was one of...her downfalls. She loved fighting to some extent that thoughts of pulverizing someone to pulp was euphoria for her.

"...You think we can still go break Cardin's legs?"

"Raiken! And no! We made up, that problem's resolved!"

"Wow if I wasn't on a high right now, I'd think you'd be talking about your boyfriend there." Which was true from the state of expressive wagging her orange and black striped tail shown. Arc gave her a look that clearly said not amused by her ploy.

"Anyway! My point is...look at her...then look at me!"

"Jaune, I realize you're struggling internally with your some how '20-years-too-early-mid-life crisis' but just freaking ask her out? I doubt she'll bite...much." The younger teen shot her a blushing expression. "What? I wasn't kidding when I said she has the hots for you. Like...you might need a fire hose to put that flame out." Once again Jaune looked back at her incredulously. "You're gonna have to get used to the random, and also stale wise-cracks I make sometimes! I don't _exactly _have a censor bar for these types of situations!"

"Well what situation would you _exactly _call this?" Finally brining something to the table to talk about.

And unknowingly, he just walked right into her trap card-er...trap.

"I call this, you Mr. Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR, asking out your fellow teammate/partner/love interest, out on a date. What are you gonna do if another guy beats you to the punch? I doubt she'll take it because she's crazy about you; but it make her consider..._things._"

This time Jaune was the one to smirk at her, not believing a word she was saying. "What things could she consider?"

"Mistakes."

"What?"

"A mistake, Jaune. Even you know what that means. Second guessing her situation. You make a girl wait too long and she starts to consider the other _willing _and _available _options at her disposal." This made him think, turning that smirk into a half gasped frown. She didn't mean to hit him in the face with something like this but when push comes to shove...oh for the love of-he wanted them to be together no matter what end!

"You two need to stop denying what you both want, and just let yourselves be who you are first, and foremost." Finally smiling, revealing the slight sharp tips of her canines. But still, he looked downtrodden, and sullen as can be. Stepping up to the taller boy, she took his hand more forcefully than she intended, making him stumble a bit as she presented into the open space in front of the girls as they chatted but still a ways away from them. The boy behind her could only follow, heart racing as he saw them from a distance. "You mean hunters, and huntresses?" Hopefully expecting that answer.

"Noooo Jaune~ What I mean is..." The sickeningly sweet grinning on her face was one to be very afraid of, stopping short of a yard before the girls she stopped abruptly making the taller teen collide into her. e was about to protest when she used her inhuman strength to holster him by his collar, and her right hand on the waistband of his school uniform.

"First and foremost, you are a man, and she is a woman!"

Hauling his ass, she threw him clear across the grass field to land him just on the edge to cushion his fall. Thankfully he landed on is rear...just a few feet away from the pairs for eyes watching him at his dramatic entrance. Jaune looked back to where he had last seen her, only to find a tumble weed blow in the wind from the place she once stood. Going back to the eyes on him, he laughed nervously before coughing into his hand to clear his voice.

"So uh, Pyrrha...can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

From not afar, the tiger faunus spied on the 2 lovebirds as they were slightly pulled aside from the group, though they still had the other girls looking on to _finally _see this happen. She was happy for him, though he was most likely the shortest friend she had ever made in such a sort span of time. A gently cooling breeze blew by, slightly ruffling her long, obsidian tresses down her back.

Not to far from her, just on the other side of the tree she currently resided in, another figure stood in the same fashion she did. Though with a more stoic expression on is face as pink eyes watched his teammate pull his team leader into a hug of joy. Making the girls not too far behind them whoop in excitement. He scoffed at the outcome. e knew what was coming next as a long tiger tail came up to his side to poke him, leading his eyes to trail up to the owner of that tail."

"He listened to you."

"Yep."

"I lost."

"Yep."

"...It's 100 lien, isn't it?"

"Yep." He scoffed once again, slapping the money into her hand like a business transaction. While she made note if all the notes were there and in check in the sunlight, she eyed him suspiciously.

"Ya know, if you need help with my services with a certain hyperactive hammer-wielder, I can-"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? Tis was honestly spur of the moment. I haven't made a fanfic in forever so please forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. As always, Read & Review!**

**Signing off,**

**Raiken**


End file.
